Non-Oriental
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Po and his other friends were all staying in one of the fluent universities ever being ran by a Oriental-based entourage. All of them were on their plans but when a new friend had arrived from a certain empire of the Pacific, will they cope the upcoming challenges with it?
1. Chapter 1

_Along with his friends, Po started his usual day at a colossal university ran by a Oriental-based organization. What's more lies ahead of them?_

* * *

Even though the room was a bit noisy, Po was snoozing on his seat. He was dead tired after performing some extra co-curricular activities the other day. The panda was already at the university for straight 9 months along with his martial artists. The university he and the friends staying on was being ran by a Oriental-based organization that undergoes a program in promoting the basics of Oriental life. Even though the subjects were usually plain, it sure brings little confusing problems to those who couldn't cope the knowledge of it yet.

As Po continued to doze, Tigress approached him to wake him up.

"Hey, Po. Wake up."

"Wha?"

"You're feeling sleepy today, Dragon Master?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I wind the alarm clock in the wrong time again."

Tigress snickered.

"You're in luck. There will be no other harder subjects later on."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Actually, the other professors were on the convention again."

"Is that so?"

Po then yawned but as he do, a crumpled piece of paper landed on his mouth. As the panda removed it from his maw, Tigress and some other classmates laughed out loud. Monkey then approached Po with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Po. I was aiming it for the trash bin behind you but it ended up in your mouth."

"You should just approach the bin and throw it out in that style next time, Monkey."

"Ok."

"By the way, how's the others?"

"Crane and Mantis were both helping Viper at the Dean's Office, Po."

"Why there?"

"Nothing. They were just organizing the Dean's files and documents."

"Oh. I see."

Po sighed.

"So far, so good."

"At least you deserved the rest needed from that CAT training yesterday, Po."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me in there, Tigress."

"Pleasure to help you."

Upon saying that, the other classmates started to pile up near the windows. Curious of what was going on, Po, Tigress and Monkey checked out the windows. In the sky, there were a pair of vintage WW1 biplanes flying high. Since the planes were fairly slow, Po managed to capture the glimpse of the markings that were sported under the wings of the old fighters. It was sported with typical Yin and Yang symbols but this one has a straight line instead of a curved one. The dots were aligned in a horizontal position and it was colored yellow and orange instead of the simple black and white. When the fighter planes disappeared in the distance, Po was a bit confused.

"I never see those marking before."

"Hmm?"

"They looked like the Yin and Yang but they were different."

"How different was it, Po?"

Po then took a pen and paper. He sketched the symbols he had just seen and right after sketching it, he shown it to the others.

"This is was it looks like."

Po handed the sketch to Tigress. The female tiger was a bit surprised as well.

"It is."

"I never seen this before. All what I already know was the Yin and Yang but not this one, though."

"What ever this is, we may never know for now."

Po nodded. The bell then rang loudly and the rooms started to empty out.


	2. Chapter 2

_A day or two later, Po and the others unexpectedly met a new 'foreign' student at their very room. Initially, all of them were not used to befriend someone that was a bit eccentric but subsequently, their friendly relationships soon grew._

* * *

A few days goes by and everything went out smoothly and unhindered. Most of the other classmates were still remembering about the flyby of the old WW1 fighters earlier but some decided not to mind it much.

Inside the room, Po was sitting on his usual seat while he was talking to Tigress and Viper.

"Viper, how's Dean?"

"Well...He was a bit busy today, Po."

"I see. Where's Mantis? He should be here by now."

"He was just taking a wash out, Tigress."

"The wash. Meh, hygiene."

He then took out his binder and pen. Po started to write a few Chinese words.

"I hope my calligraphy will be improved soon."

"A few more practice and that will be refined."

"Yeah."

Monkey and Mantis finally arrived.

"Guys."

"Hey there, guys. What's up?"

"Dean will be announcing about something new very shortly."

"Really?"

"What's new?"

"Some new student, we presumed."

"A new student?!"

"That's what we overheard a moment ago from the Dean's office."

Po clapped his paws.

"This will be great."

Right after saying that, the door swing open and Dean finally entered with a portfolio on his hand.

"Seats, please."

Everyone sat down in their perspective seats. Dean cleared his throat.

"I wanted to tell you all that the convention for the professors and the other university personnel will be extended for a few more days. With this, I will going to assign someone to keep an eye in here while all of you self-study either in this room or in your respective dormitories."

Po raises his paw.

"Yes, Po?"

"Can I ask one question, sir?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are we going to self-study our subjects we lectured on earlier until the professors returned from the convention?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Precisely. I'm not sure of when will the other professors return from the convention but I'm implying to you all with the request of doing self-study in here."

The class acknowledged his words.

"Anyway, we have a new student that was joining to our class ranks. I hope this will be exciting to some of you."

Dean opened the door.

"Please come in, Your Majesty."

Po perked up upon hearing Dean saying those words.

"Did Dean says 'Your Majesty' clean, Tigress?"

"I do."

"Me too"

"Same as here."

Before a reply was made, a male human dressed in a military-like uniform then entered to the room. A lot of the other classmates were quite surprised to his look. Even Po wasn't expecting this as well.

"He's the new student you were talking about, Monkey?"

"That's must be him alright."

Dean then cleared his throat again.

"Everyone, please meet Crown Prince Kian Kerano. He was Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano's son."

Kian waved his hands shyly with a nervous smile.

"G-Greetings."

"He was a human advocate from Splerai'ia, a kingdom in the vast Pacific adjacent to Hawaii. Kian was being sent here by his parents to start on learning more about the basics of Oriental life. Furthermore, he joined to our humble abode because he wanted to be part of the Oriental society."

"That's very good!"

"What a fascinating one."

Dean raised a palm to quiet the class down. He then faces Kian.

"Ok, Kian. Pick your seat and make yourself at home. Enjoy the moment with your very new classmates while I'm going off somewhere."

"Thanks, Mr. Dean."

"Pleasure."

Kian took his satchel and Dean departs the room. The human Splerai'ian then sat down on a vacant seat that was located very close to Po and Tigress.

"Greetings."

"Nice to meet you, Kian. My name is Po."

"Nice to meet you too, Po."

"By the way, this is my partner."

"Oh yeah."

Kian eyes went went as he gazes on Tigress. The female tiger grinned.

"The name's Tigress. Honor to meet you here."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss."

Kian then handshakes Tigress' paw. Monkey, Mantis and Viper then approached Kian.

"Kian, I wanted you to meet Monkey, Mantis and Viper. They were my trusted martial artists."

"Ah, yes. Greetings to you all."

Kian then bowed down.

"The Splerai was pleased to meet you all."

The others smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Already knowing that Kian was the son of the incumbent 'Emperor' of Splerai'ia and a recent ROTC graduate, the friendly bonding continued to grow but to Tigress' perspective, things seems to get a bit warmer than expected._

* * *

After the class was being dismissed, people returned to their respective dormitories. After spending the first 11 hours with his new friends, Kian went to his new room at the main dormitories that was also occupied by Po and the others.

"Ain't you getting a bit weary of carrying those knapsacks and satchels around, Kian?"

"Not a bit, Po. I was already used to carry some heavy items back at my homeland."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. When I was 17 year old, my father drafted me to the Splerai'ian-Andamian ROTC Program. It was sure hell in there since I did nothing more than just following orders of my military superiors, doing rigorous marches, practicing military skills and so far and so forth."

Kian then plunged his key to the locked door of his new room.

"Did you ended up as a accomplished graduate?"

"Of course. I was the valedictorian of the ROTC Program, Po. I even earned some medals for my lengthy service."

Kian switched on the lights and the room awed him. The room was consisted in a typical Oriental style. It had a soft bed, a desktop computer, a radio, a simple-sized TV set, a small kitchenette and even a simple bathroom.

"Wow. This room looked very identical to my own room at the palace."

"Dean was a great designer, Kian. Due to his successes, he was the University's Master."

"By the way, where's your own room?"

"My room?"

Kian nodded.

"I almost forgot to tell you about that. I was actually your dormitory neighbor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tigress was also your neighbor too."

Kian blushes.

"Wow. I can't believe that my adjacent neighbors were all my new friends."

Po laughed.

"At least we're nearby for something else."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, follow me."

Kian left the knapsacks and satchels on the floor and Po escorted him to his room which is next door. Upon entering, Tigress was lying on the soft bunk bed. The female tiger perked up when Po and Kian arrived.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey there, Tigress. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just stuff and what not."

"I see."

Tigress then stood up in front of them.

"So Kian's our next door neighbor, right?"

"Yes. He was so thrilled to his new room as well."

Tigress snickered.

"Like a happy kid opening up a large Christmas gift box?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

Monkey then arrived and he knocked the door.

"Po?"

"Hmm?"

"Dean was looking for at his office."

"Right now?"

"Of course, Po."

"Tell him that I'm heading to his office, please."

"Sure thing."

Monkey left. Po then faces Kian and Tigress.

"Well, I should be going then. Duty calls."

Po left the room. Kian snickered.

"What a dependable panda he is."

"Yep. He was one dependable panda indeed."

The female tiger then sat down on the bed.

"So come here, Kian. Let's chat more about you."

"Uhh...Sure. Why not?"

"Tell me more about yourself."

Kian sat down.

"Well...I don't know where to start but I was a recent ROTC graduate, Tigress. After earning my accomplishments that my father requested when I was 17 years old, I worked as a temporary figurehead for the monarchy."

"Really? For how long you served?"

"I forgot. About a few months, I presumed?"

Tigress' eyes slightly widened.

"Only for a few months? What happened?"

"The monarchy ended up in a state of political instability. My father was actually more like a warlord than a nominal 'emperor' of a isolated archipelago. My mother also served the country as it's reigning 'Queen Consort' as well and since my parents were both politicians, my nation was being locked onto a political strife against competing political rivals of the UN and EU."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry. At least I'm the Crown Prince of the monarchy. If the time comes, I will be reigning soon."

"Oh. You should do, Kian."

Kian sigh in relief.

"Anyway, tell me more of why your father sent you here? Do you want to have a Oriental nationality?"

"Of course, Tigress. My father sent me to this place because he wanted me to learn more about the Oriental world. He believes that if I mastered with the basics of being a Oriental advocate, I could befriend more Asians for the sake of Splerai'ia. To be honest, I also wanted to be a new advocate of Vietnam or China."

"Why?"

"I noticed that Vietnam and China have former monarchies there. Splero was inspired by those so much that he literally followed that type of government when he declared himself as the new warlord of the country."

"So you're a strong advocate to monarchism as well?"

"Yes, Tigress. In fact, I shared with my father's personality too."

"Oh, really? What could that be?"

"My father hate republics of any kind. He believes that republicans were great hinders to kingdoms or empires."

"I see."

Tigress placed a paw on her chest.

"Anyway, you looked beautiful in that dress. You looked like my mother as well."

The female tiger blushed while Kian softly snickered.

"T-Thanks, Kian."

"Yeah. I really mean it."

Tigress then done something that catches Kian by surprise. She scooted closer to him and places a paw over his hand. Kian was a bit surprised when she done that since the female tiger started to show her affection already and as he gazes her face, Tigress' eyes seems to hypnotize him. Kian's orange-blue eyes were no match to her sharp eyes.

"God. You really looked beautiful, girl."

"Yeah. Care to indulge you more."

Kian snickered and grins. Tigress tightened her grip as she places her forehead on his. With this, Kian finally realized something and he kept it on his mental self.

Tigress already have an warm yet quick affection with him.


End file.
